Problems
by TarotTerra
Summary: When a spell from England goes wrong, Kumajiro and Matthew have to go through some...Problems...together. /One-shot of love and friendship!/


Problems.

This is based off an RP that I did with my Kumajiro account on Facebook.

* * *

It had taken them both by surprise, really. And it could be blamed on England and his magic.

It was a regular Monday afternoon and Kumajiro was napping on his masters couch, waiting for that guy with the Glasses to come home and feed him, when the Brit snuck into the house and pulled his fur, yanking a few stands out, and waking the polar bear in the process, and if that where not enough, he then proceeded to splash a funny smelling water on the bear, then ran away before the growling mammal did something violent, though he was more or less just grumpy about being woken up while dreaming about pancakes.

Matthew was coming home from a meeting when he opened the door to find a strange naked man sleeping on his couch. At first he thought it was Francis, but then, when he saw the silver hair, he thought it was Gilbert, but, moving closer, he found it was nether one of them. This man, he had never seen before. Tall, and built with a lean muscular frame, the pale man had shiny silver hair that fell past his waist, where, much to his horror and embarrassment, Matthew found that this stranger was a natural silver. He bit his lip, built up his courage and shook the mans shoulder lightly. Surprisingly dark eyelashes fluttered open, relieving deep brown eyes that the Canadian nation would know anywhere.

"Master?" A deep voice asked, as the man sat up, with a serious case of bedhead.

"K-Kuma?" The whispered voice asked in astonishment. "W-what happened?"

The man who was formerly a bear looked down and blinked with wide eyes, before turning to Matthew. "I don't know."

It took them both a while to figure out, but eventually, they got it together and called England, who apologized and told them that it should where off by the end of the week. Neither of the two Canadians had any idea what the week would hold for them.

The first problem they ran into was clothing. Or the fact that Kumajiro didn't want to wear any.

"Their too hot and itchy." Kuma said, as he sat cross legged on their bedroom floor.

"But, L-look, I'm wearing the s-same shorts, d-d-don't you want to match?" Mattie tried, holding up a pair a ca-mo shorts, similar to the ones he was wearing at the moment. He had tried to get the former polar bear to wear a shirt, but the man just shredded with with his sharp fingernails, claiming it would make his neck feel tight.

The former bear looked torn. He hated wearing those cloths, but, on the other hand, he'd be matching with his Master, as the thought was appealing to him.

"F-fine...if you don't want to match, fine by me." His Master said, sounding defeated. That would not do. So the man with long silver hair grabbed the shorts and struggled to put them on, trying to imitate the way he had seen his Master do it, many times before, making Matthew chuckle as he tripped and stumbled across the room.

The next problem was Kuma's hair. It was extremely long and he soon found that even walking would get the long silver mass full of tangles and he quickly tired of sitting down to try and untangle them, because it took forever.

It was a good thing that Matthew noticed, before Kumajiro took a pair of scissors to his hair.

"Kuma!" The Canadian cried. "Put the scissors down." He said firmly, pointing at the floor.

"But my hair..." The former bear pouted, lowing his head.

"Here, let me braid it." Matthew said, leading Kumajiro towards the bathroom.

"Braid?" this question came with the traditional head tilt and blank look.

"Yes, braid. It's a way that people with long hair keep it neat and out of their face."

"Will it hurt?"

"No, of course not!" the Nation shook his head. "I'd never do anything to hurt you, Kuma."

"Okay."

Not soon after this exchange was made, the two could be found in Matthew's bathroom, with Kumajiro sitting backwards on the toilet, as Mattie attacked his long soft silver hair with a comb and a hair brush, before twisting and styling in into a braid, that was, in Matthews mind, was not half bad. Sure, a couple strands where falling out, and it was slightly uneven, but it wasn't like he ever really braided hair before, so, he was proud. And, though it was a bit embarrassing to admit, Kumajiro looked really good with his hair back...but, he also looked good with his hair undone. Kumajiro was just handsome in general, for a bear that was turned into human temporarily. So, red faced, he explained to Kuma that every night, he would take the braid out, and then put it back into a braid in the morning.

The night, around 11, they ran into another problem. This one with the sleeping arrangement.

"The floor is cold." The mouth that said that was pouting, as he sat next to the bed, his arms crossed on the edge of Matthews bed.

"You've never had that problem before." Matthew pouted, as he held an over fluffed pillow to his chest.

"Yes, I have." The former bear said softly. "I get cold all the time, and crawl into your bed. You never minded before..."

"That's because you where a bear, Kuma."

"So? I'm still Kumajiro."

"Yes, but your have a human body now." Reasoned the nation. _Good old reason_, he thought to himself, _Reason always worked in the end_.

"So?" Reason, it seems, didn't always work, but that might just be because the situation was unreasonable.

When the two woke up that morning, both in the same bed, they didn't find a problem. In fact there was no problems till breakfast, when Kuma started to eat the syrup covered pancakes with his bare hands.

"N-no! Kuma, you're going to get your face and hands covered in syrup!" Matthew cried, holding two silver utensils in his hands. "Please use a knife and fork instead..."

"Don't know how." Kuma mumbled, his cheeks full of fluffy golden-brown goodness.

Almost half an hour and several failed attempts at teaching a polar bear how to use a fork and knife, Matthew gave up. It wasn't worth the migraine.

It was about an hour later, they started to fall into their normal routine. Matthew got dressed to go to work, and Kumajiro situated himself on the couch. They said their goodbyes and then Matthew left.

When he returned, he found what would have been a familiar sight on any other day. Kumajiro covered in mud smelling not so pleasantly.

"Did you have to go play in the forest, Today?" Canada asked exasperatedly, and only sighed, cursing his luck as Kuma nodded.

"I had fun." Kuma said and Matthew sighed once again.

"I'm glad you did, but now you need a bath." All too soon, Mattie realized that he made a mistake in saying the forbidden word, because the man with long silver hair took off running. He was a lot faster then he was as a bear and Canada had to actually try to catch him. In the end, the blond man tackled the silver haired man to the ground and the dragged him to the bathroom.

Which is where they hit, yet another problem. Bathing.

"Kuma! Don't take all your cloths off!" Matthew shouted, coving his face with embarrassment.

"Don't wanna wear them in the water." The temporarily ex-bear said firmly.

"Then I'll mix in more bubbles." with a sigh, the Canadian defused yet another situation. He began to wash the mud off the the man, mindful of sensitive areas, and then, using his own shampoo to wash the long pretty silver hair.

"Smells like you."

"T-that's cuz I wash my hair with it...do you like it?" The other nodded and they continued on in silence.

* * *

The rest of the week continued this way, Only the Canadian choose to stay home, in case Kumajiro had another romp in the woods.

Things went relatively well, as they didn't seem to have that many problems after the first few days, until it reached the 6th Day. Matthew had been washing the dishes after dinner, smiling. Only one day left, if England was correct, and then things would go back to normal. He placed the last dish on the rack to dry before clapping his hands together in a sense of a accomplishment and then, he headed into the living room, planning on watching a bit of Hockey Night in Canada, when something caught his attention.

Kumajiro was sitting on the floor between in back of the couch and the stair to the up level, his back towards Matthew and his knee's pulled to his chest as he sat on the balls of his heels, shaking lightly.

"K-kuma?"

The other stiffened and looked over his shoulder, His eyes blood shot and puffy and tears streaking down his face.

"K-kuma! What happened? Are you okay?" The blond rushed to his side.

"I...I don't wanna change back." Kuma sniffled

"W-what do you mean?"

"I...I don't wanna change!"

"B-But it's all you've been talking about!" It was true, every time that the Nation tried to teach his companion simple human things like, how to use silverware or how to use the toilet in the bathroom and not the bushes out back, he replied, 'I'll be a bear again at the end of the week, what does it matter?'

"D-don't wanna forget you." Kuma confessed and something panged in the Nations heart, sending waves of shock through his system. This, this whole time, all week! Not once, not a single time had Kuma asked him who he was...He always called him 'Master', from the very start of it all. In fact, looking back on it now...that's the first word Kuma said in his new body. Master.

"Y-you wont." The Nation tried half heartedly, knowing that he was lying through his teeth.

"I will!" The Silver haired man snapped before breaking down completely, tears streaming down his face as he threw his arms around the nation. "Please don't make me change back! Please! I'll bath! I'll comb my own hair! I'll lean how to use a Fork and a knife! Just don't let me forget you!"

the Whole speech, and state of his companion broke through the others defenses and soon enough, the two cried, wrapped in each others arms. Matthew fell asleep that way.

When he woke up, the little fuzzy polar bear was back, chewing lazily at the couch's leg, with a bright yellow Sticky post-it note attached to his forehead.

"Come here Kuma." The Nation whispered and the the bear obeyed, blinking as the note was taken off his head.

'Dear Master.

Maybe we can get England to go this again next year? We'll see how much I can remember by then.

Love Kumajiro.' The writing was messy, but the message was still the same.

"Who are you?"

"Canada."

"Oh...Pancakes?"

"Sure." And with a smile, Matthew stood up and walked into the Kitchen.

'Yeah...Maybe next year.'

* * *

OHH Hell Yeah! I love this Fic! Please Rate and Review!


End file.
